Queen of the Elements
by Eruainantiel
Summary: There was once a story about a Duwies Elfen, or in English, Element Goddess and she would come to the aid of all humanity in this realm or the next. People didn't know that this story would soon become reality. LegolasOC
1. Prologue

**Duwies Elfen**

A normal girl from a normal home is pulled into Middle Earth through her dreams by an unknown force, during her travels she discovers that she is a Queen of all of the elements; Earth, Fire, Wind and Water are at her command. This happening four years before the Ring saga, and in this time she learns to control her elements and she also discovers that deep inside her there are secrets that are yet to be discovered, somehow through her, she knows how to defend herself, she knows languages that are not her own and are not English. Knowledge that should not be hers is, and she soon becomes one of the most powerful, alluring people ever know to man and elf alike. But her journey does not end there, even when the Ring saga is completed, she finds that she is needed to defend another world, so like her old one, where people are enemies against their own kind, and their own kind are discriminated because of an evolution that was bound to happen in the turnings of time.

**Summary  
**I am just seeing what it will look like, and if anyone would like to read it.


	2. Chapter One, Morning

This is just to see if I can actually write a story, I have absolutely no experience in this. This is going to be a MAJOR cross over, so be warned. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, try not to Flame me, or I'll burn back, I don't like nasty people, and yes this may just turn into a Mary-Sue.

For the background I am using is the one I live in, my apologise if you don't understand how some things work if you're from America or something, but in NZ this story will nearly tell what it is like to live here, from people to air, to the kind of technology, 'cause from what I understand, NZ is very behind in Tech stuff. Well I hope you enjoy the story;

Eruainantiel

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

The sound rebounded of the walls of the dimly lit room for a short while before dissipating into the air. The floor was covered with both dirty and clean clothes, and random toys and blankets that had fallen onto it during the night.

In the dull light that was seeping through the clouds and into the room, you could see a lithe form that was laying in the bed in the corner of the small but comfortable room, and that figure just stretched out a hand, picked up a hair brush that was sitting on the bed side table and threw it at the door, **_BANG_**, then the hand crept back under the blankets and stilled.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in paintings and sketches and odd pieces of art, many are charcoal and few are pencil, but the skill that was shown on all the pieces was astounding, all showing a different light on life in which this lazy figure in the bed can see.

The windows were open, as well as the curtains, letting a calm, cool morning breeze through the room and ruffling the odd stars, crystals and chimes in the room in which were hanging off the ceiling, making them sing slightly, further annoying the figure in the bed.

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

"Alright, a_lright_! I am getting up!" the figure in the bed sitting up abruptly and glaring at the door. The figure had dark black hair that swung down to her waist and tan brown skin that seemed to glow slightly in the morning light that was now shining through the windows.

Her rose coloured lips turned into a frown and bright crystal blue eyes blazing through thick eye lashes. Perfectly arched eyebrows and a small button nose finished of the features of this moody young woman, whom had just woken up with what could be considered a bird's nest in her hair.

"Well it's about time you got up! I have been banging for the last 10 minutes, get up now or you'll miss breakfast _and_ school". This reply coming from her Mother in whom just stormed down the hallway and into the dining room to sit with the rest of the family there.

Slowly but surely the girl got out of bed and took two steps to her door, bent down and picked up her hair brush, swiftly yanking the brush through her hair to make it all fall into place.

Throwing the brush down onto to the bed, she put on her fluffy white slippers and a satin white with baby blue trimming dressing gown on, pulled open the door and then proceeded to walk down the hallway to the dining room.

Upon arriving at the dining room, the T.V. in the lounge that joined with the dining room could be heard droning on about this, that and the other in the background, while a conversation about birds of all things was going on at the table.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad, Hey Aro" mumbled the new arrival in the room.

"Good Morning Rangi" was the echo from both parents, Aroha just gave her a smile before continuing with her breakfast.

Walking over the pantry, Rangi retrieved a box of cereal and then she stooped to a lower cupboard under the bench and grabbed a bowl. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, she put the box away, and then walked over to the fridge and got the milk out.

After putting the milk away, Rangi then moved around the bench and sat down at the dining table with the rest of the family, whom were still talking about the birds that they could see outside the ranch slider.

"See that bird there with the yellow feathers, which stands out on the trees but not on the grass? Yes, see, that one..." Rangi's mother Te Reinga pointed out to a specific bird that was eating the seed that they had left out for them "...that one is called a Yellow Hammer, and that one just next to it, with the spotted brown feathers down her chest and brown feathers on her wings, is called a Thrush". Te Reinga then continued to name all of the birds in the garden while Aroha and Rangi just ate their breakfast, not really listening.

David, their father, was in a similar state, for he was watching the news.

"Oh yeah, Aro" mumbled Rangi through her breakfast "I won't be home till after six tonight".

"Why is that?" asked Aroha in the same fashion.

"I have Athletics training after school, you know, Running, Long Jump, High Jump, Replays, Discus…. All that kind of stuff" said Rangi after another spoonful of cereal.

"Oh, okay, sweet as, I'll be cooking dinner then?" was the question that Aroha was expectantly going to ask.

"Yeah, sorry, but I'll make it up to you I promise! I'll do the laundry for a full week even, but you know that I can't miss this training session, the Coach will go ballistic". Rangi loathed doing the laundry, and usually she was the one that cooked dinner, but recently all her sports had been getting in the way.

"Sure, okay". After that was said, Aroha stood up went to the sink and rinsed out her bowl before placing it into the dishwasher.

"Are you not doing your chores again, Rangi" asked Te Reinga who had long ago stopped talking about birds and had continued to eat her breakfast like everyone else.

"Yes, but I can't miss out on Athletics tonight, the other day was bad enough when some of the girls arrived late, the Coach went absolutely spastic, and I don't feel like having that personal experience myself". Rangi was almost dreading what would happen if she was even one minute late, but she didn't have to worry, she had always been a prompt person.

"Alright, well you had better get a move on, the bus will be here in 30 minutes and I don't want you taking a million years just to tie your hair up!" said her mother with humour in her voice jut at the thought of that.

"Mmmk, well I'll say good-bye now then, 'because I know you'll be gone by the time I am dressed. So I will see you later". Rangi picked up her now empty bowl and bent down to kiss her father on the forehead, whom just gave her a quick smile and farewell, then walked around the table to kiss her mother on the cheek, whom did the same back.

"Have a good day at school, and please don't get into any trouble, I don't want to talk to any idiotic teachers today, or any other day" said her mother with a grin.

"Sure thing, Mum, but only if you're good too" was the only reply her mother received as Rangi walked down the hallway to her bedroom to get dressed.

"But I'm always good!" was the sarcastic response.

Locking the door behind her Rangi and Aroha started to walk down to the bus stop, which was a five minute walk to the local mall. There wasn't much traffic, even though it was meant to be rush hour, so they easily crossed the road and continued to walk down the path to the mall. The wind was cool this morning and only a slight breeze was sailing by, but it was calming all the same, there was never any pollution to really see or smell in this part of the town, and it was a town, the city was a 20 minute train ride away, so it was easy breathing in the early hours of the morning.

They started to go down another street, having lived their whole lives in this town makes you learn all the short cuts you can think of when you are a bored youngster with nothing better to do. With the Sun now shining on their backs, and their feet almost dragging on the ground with the dread of another day at school they slowly but surely made their way down yet another street, that was almost dead quiet, and walked down there, only then did they start talking.

"What's on your agenda today?" asked Aroha, she always did like to use unusual words when you can just say _'what are you doing today?'_ but no, that would just be too hard.

"I have science first, then maths, then art, after that I have P.E. and after that I have English. What do you have?" After going through this every day before school, one would think that they could remember each others time tables, but that's not the case, they always forget each others, and will always continue to do so out of sheer boredom of nothing better to talk about in the morning.

"Stuff" was the dull reply Rangi got back.

"Oh, well we are full of energy today aren't we?" Rangi said with false enthusiasm and a tonne of sarcasm, while she was grinning at the stupid answer that she received for her question.

"Oh, but of coarse!" said Aroha bouncing on the ball of her feet and smiling like she was on a sugar rush, which was obviously not the case.

That was the end of the morning conversation as they crossed yet another road slightly busier than the road in which they crossed first thing in the morning. Finally they reached the bus stop and so perfect was their timing that they only had to wait 10 seconds before the bus came hurtling down the road and literally screeching to halt.

"Nice brakes" mumbled Aroha, always willing to put a sarcastic word in here and there.

Rangi just lifted a hand to try and smother the obvious and extremely unfeminine snort that came out at the comment, and then proceeded to pay her fare and sit down at the back of the bus. Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at school.

Let the hell begin.

Reviews are welcome! Please give me reviews. Yes this is just the Prologue; you need a background of what her and her family are like before I send her this way and that.

Just so you know, my family is like that, literally. My mum is a spastic women who loves sarcasm, and my dad is just the same, only not in the morning, which I find weird every single day. My twin sister is like Aroha, loves sarcasm and taking people out of their comfort zone, me, well I'm just weird.

But PLEASE review, I will forever be indebted to you if you review.

Yours;

Eruainantiel.


End file.
